Moves Like Jagger
by ChibiFangirl
Summary: Takes place after Lessons. Karen goes to Linkara's house to go to an anime convention, but he keeps rejecting her. But not for long. Linkara x OC.


Moves Like Jagger Song fic

Last time:

Karen is in a three-way with Linkara and Nostalgia Critic. After hooking up with them at anime convention, Karen expresses her inner feelings and they feel the same. Later they go back to Chicago a few months later to have that wild night again

Currently:

Karen was preparing for her trip to Anime Fusion. It was going to be a short weeklong trip. Not only that she got to spend the week with her boyfriend, Linkara. However she was going to miss Nostalgia Critic, the other part of the three way relationship. He wasn't going because he had to do another review and it required staying at Chicago. Not only that he didn't have the money.

"I'm gonna miss you, Critic." She said as she packed her bags.

"Don't miss me too much. Its only a week." Critic said.

"I know, I get to spend a lot of time with you so its hard for me to depart even if it's a short amount of time." Karen said as she brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"You can skype me." Critic suggested as he kissed Karen gently.

"I know. And I will." Karen said. A car horn honked and Karen took her luggage with her. "Bye Critic!" She said and ran out the door.

Karen had hopped into a white car, which was Nostalgia Chick's. Her, Lupa, and Karen were all going to Anime Fusion.

"This is gonna be so fun! I can't wait till we get there!" Chick said.

"Me too, but its not the same without Critic. He started this whole franchise." Karen said.

"Don't worry about it, Fangirl, he just gets busy and doesn't show up to a lot of cons." Lupa said.

"It just feels different. This is the first con I've been to since I've join the team without Critic." Karen said.

"You'll have fun without him." Chick said, not really interested.

Lupa turned to Chick and said, "You know that Todd isn't coming either?"

"What?" Chick screamed. "We made plans to go there. So we can you know….chat."

Lupa gave Karen a don't say anything gesture. She was lying to piss Chick off.

After getting off the plain, the girls headed to get their luggage. After that, Lupa had gotten a text from Linkara that he will be there to pick them up in five minutes. Chick had been ranting for another few hours about not only on Todd wasn't coming, but the fact that she isn't allowed to use some content in her videos because they are copyrighted.

Karen and Lupa stopped listening after a while. Karen had still been focusing on seeing Critic once she gets home. Also her and the team were going to preform at the anime con's masquerade and she had this huge solo.

"You're still thinking of him?" Lupa asked, breaking Karen's thoughts.

"Yeah….I'm sorry….its just that I love him and never been seprated like this before." Karen said.

"Don't sweat it. It could be worse. You can end up like Chick." Lupa said. They looked at the angry Nostalgia Chick.

"I never seen her like this…." Karen said.

"This is her form of jet lag." Lupa said.

"Oh I see." Karen said with a giggle.

A red suitcase came on the suitcase line. "Okay that's my final bag." Karen said and took it off. "Lets go outside and wait for Linkara."

So the girls went outside to wait for their friend. It wasn't too long until he pulled up at them. The girls loaded the van with luggage then hopped in. In the front passenger seat was Todd and driving was Linkara.

Chick angrily looked at Lupa. "I hate you…." She said in almost a whisper.

Lupa laughed and sat in the middle. The car ride was mainly talking about what they are going to do at Anime Fusion and how've they had been since they all got together. The radio was on but it was faint. Then some song came on that had some kind of whistling.

"I love this song." Lupa said.

"Wait what?" Todd asked. Chick brushed passed him and brought the music louder. It was Moves like Jagger.

"I hate this song. I hate this song. I hate this song. I hate this song." Linkara and Todd complained.

Then it got to the point where all three girls started poorly singing the song. Then Karen did her bad Christina Agularia impression. When the song ended, Linkara and Todd sighed of relief. "Thank god it is over." Linkara said.

"I don't think we've done that since that one con in San Francisco." Chick said with a laugh.

"You mean Fanime?" Karen asked.

"That's the one. Where us and JesuOtaku sang Tik Tok." Lupa said.

"Oh don't remind me." Linkara begged.

"We were really drunk that time." Chick said.

"Please don't do it again at this con." Todd asked.

"Oh come on, Todd. Its fun. You can even join us next time." Karen said.

"No." Todd said stubbornly.

"I'm not doing it either." Linkara said.

"I've seen you do it before. Remember the day we hooked up?" Karen said, flirtatiously.

"Oh god." Linkara said.

"What song did he sing?" Lupa asked.

"How you remind me. And he sounded like Chad too." Karen laughed.

"That's saying something. You sing better when you're drunk." Chick teased.

Finally the van had pulled up to the house. Linkara led the girls to the living room.

"You guys are sleeping here." He told them.

"Even me?" Karen asked in her seductive but cute voice.

"Yes, even you." Linkara said.

"But we are part of a relationship." Karen said.

"A threeway relationship, that's the reason why your sleeping here." Linkara said.

"Are you saying your gay, Linkara?" Chick asked.

"I'm not gay! Its just I feel awful if I have Karen to myself without the other partner." Linkara said.

"So your bi?" Chick asked.

"No. I'm taking something that isn't mine. I share her with Critic rather than keeping her to myself." Linkara said with a blush on his face.

"But she lives with Critic, you don't live at his house." Lupa said.

"I can't pay rent and not only that there isn't a lot of room for all three of us." Linkara said.

"Its cool, Linkara. I understand. Though one day. I'll have my revenge." Karen said, unrolling her "just in case" sleeping bag.

"Glad you understand." Linkara said. "Come on, Todd, let's do manly things!" Then he left the room with Todd.

Later that night the girls grabbed a few cans of beer and watched musical movies about love and sex. Karen kept thinking about Linkara. 'He does love me, he just feels guilty having me to himself when we are part of a three way. But I really want to spend time with him as a couple.' She thought.

"So are you going to break up with him?" Chick asked.

"Who?" Karen asked.

"Linkara, since he doesn't wanna sleep with you." Chick asked.

"No, of course not. If you were part of a three way, you'd understand." Karen said.

"True, but you came here to spend time with him since Critic isn't around. You spend too much couple time with Critic and now you're here with Linkara and he has no interest in you." Chick explained.

"Its hard being in a three-way long distant relationship." Karen cried out. She hugged her knees.

"Have your way with him! Seduce him, he is probably in his bed right now wishing you were with him." Lupa suggested.

Karen looked at her clothes. She wore a baggy Sailor Moon tee shirt and shorts. said, "I need something more sexier to wear." She dug threw her suitcase to pick out a pink and black corset and a frilly pink mini skirt to go with it. Also there was a pink boa. Then she ran to the bathroom to put it on. She came back in the living room and asked, "What do you think?"

"It needs fishnets and stilettos." Lupa commented.

"I know, I left my fishnets at home and stilettos feel funny on me." Karen said.

"Well? What are you standing around for? Go seduce your man." Chick told Karen.

Karen took some "toys" and said, "Wish me luck." Then tried to find Linkara's bedroom.

Lupa was right. Linkara was already in bed, but not asleep. Though he was trying REALLY hard. "K-Karen? Is that you?" He said. It was pitch black, but her figure was still visible.

"What do you think?" Karen asked, pressing her body against his and wrapping her arms around him as if he were a giant teddy bear.

"I thought I told you, you are sleeping in the living room." Linkara tiredly groaned.

"I can't sleep without cuddling something." Karen whispered.

"Fine…" Linkara groaned.

Few minutes of silence. Then Karen finally asked, "Do ypu wanna touch my boobs?"

Linkara was hesitant. "What?" He asked, nervous.

"Come on, you've done much worse to me, so why don't you have a little feel." Karen pressured.

Linkara felt himself get hot with embarrassment. Karen always teased him like this, but usually it was because she was part of the three way. But the third link was away and this goddess was still teasing this man.

Karen turned on the light and asked with a puppy dog like face. "Please?" Linkara turned away. Karen huffed and then took the corset off and rubbed a certain substance on her. It smelled like blackberries and vanilla.

"What's that you're putting on?" Linkara asked nervously.

"Sexy lotion. It's irresistible to men." Karen answered as she climbed on top of her mate. "Like you." She said in a hushed tone. Her breath trickling down his neck, making him shiver.

"Come now, Linkara. Just a feel. That's all I ask." Karen asked. Her breast dangled in his face. She was so irresistible to him.

Linkara finally gave in and grabbed her breast and squeezed them. Karen gave out a gasp. He gently lowered her body closer. He put her nipple in his mouth and licked it, bit it, and sucked it.

"Good boy." She moaned. She gave him an evil smirk, telling him that she craved more. He still was sucking on her bare skin. Her stroked her hair as well, making her purr with passion.

Linkara's mouth finally left Karen's soft, glowing skin. Karen took off Linkara's pajama top and kissed his neck; feeling his chest with her soft, warm hands. He gasped. "You want me?" She asked.

"Y-Yes." Linkara said in between moans.

"Say it." She whispered as she nibbled on his ear.

"I want you." He cried out.

"Good, I'll let you take over from here." Karen said as she lay next to Linkara and took off her frilly pink skirt.

"Y-You mean it?" Linkara asked.

"Yes." Karen said taking off her panties.

"But why? You're usually tearing me apart?" Linkara asked. He did admit, he did like the way she tortured him.

"You see, I like being tickled and I want you to do it, because I'm oh so ticklish." Karen said. She handed him her boa.

Linkara once again found himself hot and now hardening. He took off his pants and took the boa from Karen. Karen spread her long legs and Linkara stroked the boa against Karen's soft skin. She began to giggle.

"More." She said in between her unstoppable laughter.

Linkara lowered the boa to Karen's wet silt. She had an orgasm of laughter. The pleasure was so much on this girl.

'She is just as sensitive as I am.' He thought to himself and smirked. He began to take off his boxers and almost inserted himself in Karen. But she rolled on top of him.

"Not so fast. I'm not done toying with you." Karen said in a harsh but still sexy tone.

"Your not done?" Linkara asked.

"Nope." Karen said as she put fuzzy handcuffs on him.

"Karen? What do you plan on doing?" Linkara asked, scared, but begging as well.

"You'll see." Karen said as she sucked on his member. Linkara surged with pleasure. He let out screams and moans. With one hand she had the tip and the other massaged the sack. She smirked at every scream.

Karen's face met Linkara's a few moments later. They frenched for a while as Karen's hands stroked Linkara's body. He moaned in the kiss.

Karen pulled away after a long steamy erotic kiss. She took out a can of whipped cream and put some on her fingers, then licked them clean.

"Karen…don't do this to me….I want you!" Linkara begged.

"Oh you do?" Karen asked, mockingly. She put some whipped cream on Linkara's body and began to lick the cream clean. Linkara, enjoying every moment of it. He begged for more.

"Now its time for the fun to begin." Karen said, seductively.

"You're going to uncuff me?" Linkara asked, with pleading eyes.

"Nope. Something better." Karen said. She lowered so her wet entrance could meet his hot erect member. She rode him.

The two were both screaming each other's names and obscenities. "OH IT FEELS SO DAMN GOOD!" They both moaned. After a wild twenty minutes, they both met their climax.

Karen uncuffed Linkara. Then snuggled next to him. "You can stay in here as long as you want." Linkara said. He kissed Karen's forehead.

"Then my mission had been accomplished." Karen said. Then they both fell asleep.

Later that week, Karen had forgotten to call or skype Critic who was in another state. She did feel a bit guilty but still enjoyed the rest of the trip. When Karen came back to Chicago, Karen was all over Critic. Though she wished Linkara would join them.

"So what did you do, since you didn't text me you naughty girl." Critic said in a sexy tone.

Karen smirked and said "You wouldn't believe what happened."


End file.
